callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bag and Drag
Bag and Drag is a missionCity of Lights in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves Frost along with other Delta Force operatives in Paris with GIGN chasing down Volk, Makarov's bomb maker. Walkthrough Price contacts Sandman, where the latter express thanks on the tip on Kingfish (a.k.a Makarov). He also informs Price that there is a Kill/Capture order on his head, where Price refutes 'Tell 'em to join the bloody queue.'. Price tells Sandman that Makarov's bomb maker, Volk, is in Paris and he needs Delta force to capture him. Overlord informs Metal 0-1 that the GIGN has tracked Volk inside enemy lines but is currently pinned down by enemy fire, and Metal 0-1 has to 'unpin' them. The player spawns in a Little Bird along with Sandman and Grinch, all wearing their gasmasks. The helicopter lands on top of the building and the team sets dowm. They proceeds through destroyed buildings and many dead civilians from the chemical attack can be seen. After going down the stairs, they are spotted by Russian forces across the windows, in a bookstore. Delta force fought through a bookstore in which they met heavy resistance from the Russians. They finally meet up with the GIGN and fought through contaminated areas against the Russians to the catacombs. Between doing so, they met a huge Russian force which Grinch exclaims 'Looks like Moscow down there.'. An AC-130 codenamed Warhammer arrived to assist Delta and the GIGN. Frost can use his air support markers at anytime to mark targets for Warhammer. Soon, they reached the catacombs. Sandman confirmed that the area is not contaminated and the squad takes off their gas masks, with Sabre using his flashlight and leading the way. Not long after, they encounter the Russians. A flashbang is thrown by the Russians and Volk is seen escaping. The team chases after him, but Volk gets inside a grey sedan with three Russians and tries to escape. Delta force ran for a blue van to chase after Volk, while the GIGN covers them. When in the van, Metal 0-1 meets an enemy tank and barely evades it. Jeeps and Hinds also came to intercept Metal 0-1, but they evaded and destroyed them. After having a clear shot at the sedan's wheels, Grinch uses the van to crash the sedan many times until it hits a rubbish crate. Sandman gets out and pulls Volk out and smashes him against the car's hood several times. He tells Overlord that Volk is secure. The mission ends. Transcript Main article: Bag and Drag/Transcript Achievements *Back Seat Driver- Complete "Bag and Drag" on any difficulty. *City of Lights- Complete "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady" on Veteran difficulty. *Danger Close- Take down a chopper with an airstrike marker in "Bag and Drag". Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon scar large.png|SCAR-L w/ ACOG Scope File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon sa80 large.png|L86 LSW File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 File:Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven File:Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 Intel *'Laptop 26'. Head into the bookstore and up to the second floor. The intel is sitting on a window sill (not a crate or table for a change). *'Laptop 27'. Once done with the bookstore, head through a destroyed restaurant and look for the Cafe de Paris. The intel is sitting on a small table toward the back of the outside cafe seating area. *'Laptop 28'. In the control room inside the sewers, where you get flashbanged and have to chase Volk, find the intel on top of a power generator. *'Laptop 29'. After exiting the sewers in pursuit of Volk, look in the hallway entrance of the building you come up in and find the intel on top of a crate just before exiting the building to chase Volk to a car. thumb|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Bag And Drag - Mission 9 Trivia *When the team enters, the catacombs, the order goes Sabre, then Frost (Sandman will not go down and instead says "Frost, get down there.") But when Frost reaches the bottom of the ladder, Sandman is already in the catacombs with Sabre checking for any signs of contamination. This was probably an oversight during development. *After dropping into the sewers, one can notice that the scene switches from gameplay, to a pre-rendered video. *Players can find a silhouette of a little girl holding a teddy bear who resembles Samantha Maxis. **This may be in reference to how Moon was originally going to be set in Paris. *This is only mission in which Sandman wears gear without his sunglasses. *When Sandman tells the player to get through the courtyard, the subtitles misspelled "courtyard" with "couryard" References Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels